


Ten Steps.

by destiel_lemmings



Series: Ten Steps Series. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, kinda lol, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael moves to a new town he meets a boy. These are the Ten Steps he goes through with the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's really late and someone on my story requested Muke smut and I just wanted to see if I could write it lol. Soo feedback is welcome. And I'm sorry if this is totally horrible. It's like 6 am and I can't sleep so I apologize for any mistakes. Oh and like they're the same age so it's not under age and they're 17 and for America 16 is the legal age unless one is over 18 so that's what I'm going off of lol.

Moving in a new town was hard. Michael knew it was even harder to make friends because not only was he a Junior but it was the middle of the year. To say the least his dad was shitty to his mom and of course he stayed with his mom. And with that came moving. So he packed up his stuff into multiple little boxes and left his childhood home. And though he was sad he was happy that his mom was happy. He hated to admit it but he was a slight mommas boy. 

He would do absolutely anything for her, and that's how he found himself in his new bedroom carrying not only his boxes but his mothers in the house because even though he mostly plays video games he's not a limp noodle. He could take some heavy lifting and save his mom money. As he was struggling with the last box that god knows what was in there a rather attractive blonde came out of the house next to his. The sun reflected off the boy nicely and Michael almost lost his grip.

Michael shook his head, he so did not need this right now. He's new and does not need the whole town to know that he's gay on the first day in. But of course luck was not on his side and he was almost at his house when he tripped slightly. But before he and the box could collide with the floor there was two arms wrapping around him. Not to mention two very strong arms, he slightly looked up to thank the stranger. And no he did not fucking gasp like a teenage girl, he just needed a little breath of air. 

Two blue eyes studied his face and by the time blue connected with green Michael notice he was asking him a question. "Are you alright?" Michael may have blushed and nodded his head. When the boy let him go Michael realized that it was the guy from next door. And fuck that did so not help now that he knew he was all big and strong, and he easily topped Michael a good few inches. Michael took the box from blondies hands and ran into his house. Phase one: Avoid hot guy a go.

\------------------------------------------

It has been a month now and Michael has somewhat settled in but it didn't help that Hot Guys room was literally right across from his. Their windows lined up and everything so he could see him work out and be hot and shit and vice versa. And if Michael has seen him almost completely naked once no one has to know. He's heard around school that the boys name is Luke and it could not fit him better. Honestly seeing the hot guitarist and singer work out and fresh out of the shower completely turned Michael on. 

He's still on step one still and he didn't know how well it was working. Michael just wished he would have taken a different room so he wouldn't have to see him. But what's the fun in that. One night when Michael was up late just laying there texting his old friends and going through social media he thought 'why not open a window, it's kinda stuffy tonight.' And boy Michael shouldn't have. He didn't know that Luke's window was open as well, curtains drawn back and a perfect view of Luke. 

Luckily Michael's we're draw mostly closed. So the other boy couldn't see him. Though he's caught Luke looking into his room a few times while Michael played riffs an sung some of his favorite songs. That's when Michael started closing his curtains more, maybe Luke should learn that too. But anyways Michael was totally not staring at the boy. Who looked like he was having a nightmare or something. His breathing rough and ragged. Michael felt bad for the boy until he realized. 

And fuck no he was totally not watching his neighbor get off. Pshhh no that's just fucking creepy. Michael went to walk away until he heard a broken whimper. And fuck why was the boy so loud? Like was he home alone or something because Michael would never dare to be that loud. More whimpers came from the opened window and Michael could feel himself supporting a semi. He needed to walk away but for some reason he couldn't. Luke let out strangled moans and chants of 'oh fuck, fuck, oh shit's.' 

And Michael may have grown fully hard. And without realizing it his hand slipped past the waistband of his boxers wrapping around his hardened length. He couldn't stop, his hand slowly stroked his hard cock and his hand went towards the tip. Slowly massaging the tip and slit he could feel the pre-come beading at the surface. He used that to make his hand movements easier and as Luke's moans got louder Michael's hand went faster. Michael's grunted feeling his orgasm building in his stomach, his hand got tighter around his dick and pumped faster and faster.

When he heard Luke cry out with what Michael could only assume was his orgasm he let go as well. Knees almost buckling beneath him with the strength of his release only able to let oh a single 'fuck' as he panted. Michael couldn't believe the strength of it, he had never come that hard before even when having sex. And that's when he realized he would most defiantly have to stay away from the other boy. He was not only a creepy neighbor but also incredibly attracted to him. Step two: Try To Totally Ignore Hot Guy's Existence. 

\------------------------------------------

Step two was failing miserably. Michael had actually managed to make friends and those friends happened to be friends of Luke too. All Michael could think about was his multiple wanking collaborations that Luke was unaware of with the boy. It's not Michael's fault that whenever Luke gets off he opens his window. But he needed to get over that because him and Luke got along really well. So now they started hanging out more with and without their other friends. Luke was a absolute sweetheart which is totally opposite to what people say about him. And now all Michael could do was Step Three: Don't Fall For Hemmings. 

\------------------------------------------

Six months flew by an now the two boys were inseparable. Michael already had failed step three two months ago when he and Luke had a sleep over and the boy was tired and cuddled up next to him. They were watching a weird movie called Juno that they had not idea how they stumbled upon. Luke was humming along to the beat of the songs lightly trying to figure out how they went almost like it was a sing-a-long and Michael was combing his hands through Luke's hair. 

Michael knew this was one of Luke's favorite things. Luke stopped humming and Michael was confused. He looked down and saw that Luke had fallen asleep, his head on Michael's chest and little puffs of air falling from his lips. Seeing Luke so content and comfy warmed Michael's heart. When he first saw the boy he thought of lust and now he thought of love. And now he was trying to avoid Step Four: Luke Finding out.

\------------------------------------------

Luke found out at his house when Michael thought he was asleep, before Luke could say anything Michael fled crying. Step Five: Back To Avoiding Luke.

\------------------------------------------

Countless calls and text and Michael was doing good at completing step five. He was slowly trying to close the hole that Luke's presence left in his heart. Michael now knew that he loved Luke, he's just to afraid to tell him. When checking his phone he accidentally opened a message from Luke that he forgot to just delete instead of reading it read 'Michael you fucking idiot I'm gay'. Step Six: Talk To Hemmings.

\------------------------------------------

Things were awkward at first. The two boys fidgeting and anxious. Michael told him to forget about the night his feelings came out. Luke agreed to the horrible plan. Michael knew it was wrong but so was being in love with you friend even though he's gay. Step Seven: Go Back To Normal.

\------------------------------------------

Things were far from normal, Michael was distant ad Luke was clingy. Michael loved clingy Luke, it warmed his heart but that was bad. He was trying to fall out of love with Luke. But the blonde boy was persistent and they still tried to act the same. Step Eight: Fall Back Into Routine With Luke.

\------------------------------------------

It was easy, falling back into routine. Even though only knowing each other for less than a year they felt like the grew up together. But having someone know you have feelings for another sucked and knowing who you have feelings for is also gay sucked. Luke was a deceitful bastard and knew how to work Michael. And let's just say Luke made step nine very hard. Step Nine: Do NOT Fuck Hemmings.

\------------------------------------------

Michael dispised Luke Fucking Hemmings right now. That boy has got to stop being so fucking sexual. Michael knows that Luke leaves bedroom window open at night when his parents aren't home and moans especially loud. Luke knows what he is doing to Michael when he sits in his lap and 'accidentally' grinds down on Michael's dick. Luke Hemmings knows what he's fucking doing. And Michael's so fucking sick of restraining himself. If Luke wants it he'll fucking get it. 

Once again it's movie night and of course Luke's parents are out of town for some business thing. So Luke's sitting in Michael's lap grinding down into the boys lap. And Michael's done being teased, when Luke eats a piece of chocolate and moans especially loud Michael loses it. When Luke 'subtly' grinds down again Michael locks his hands one the boys hip grinding up as well sucking harshly at the skin on Luke's neck. Luke gasps and throws his head back while letting out a soft moan. 

Michael grinds up into Luke's ass while pushing the boy down onto his hips more fiercely. Luke wanted it and oh, he's getting it now. Luke let out a small whimper when Michael suck right under his right ear. Michael guessed it was his soft spot. Michael could feel himself hardening from Luke's nice perky ass and he thrusted up especially hard so Luke knew it was there. Luke let out a loud moan and went limp against the other boy in submission. Michael found that kinda hot but he didn't focus on that. 

"You like that baby, feeling my cock all pressed against you ass? Tell me, you want me to fill you up baby? Wanna take my big fat cock and maybe even ride me?" Michael couldn't stop the words flowing from his mouth. But Luke didn't seem to mind. He ground down harder on Michael's erection and turned to face him taking the boy into a hot and fierce kiss. It was messy but neither cared. Them both grinding harshly on one another and only moans being heard. 

"Fuck, yeah. Please. Please Mikey fuck. Please fill me up with your big nice cock. I've been waiting for you, please please please." And well, who was Michael to deny someone from their needs. He hoisted them up Luke wrap his legs around Michael waist. Michel tried to get them to the bedroom as fast as possible but with Luke excessively grinding on him, their clothed dicks rubbing together and Luke making out with him it was kinda hard. Michael almost screamed in victory when they got to the room.

He lightly dropped Luke on the bed carful not to hurt him and climbed on top of him. He kissed Luke, their tongues dancing together while he slowly grinded down onto the boy. Luke let out a high whine from Michael teasing him, slipping his fingers under the boys shirt to tell him to take it off. Michael stripped off his and Luke shirt and returned his attention to Luke. He kissed down Luke's neck, marking him, when he hit to the juncture between his neck and collar bones he sucked a nice deep mark there nipping and licking.

Luke's back arched off the bed and Michael figured he had a little thing for pain because he was not being gentle. He continued down Luke's body being more gentle until he reached the elastic band of Luke's sweat pants. He looked up at Luke for permission and when Luke slightly nodded he slipped his fingers in and pulled them down. Luke's erection sprung up hitting his belly and Michael practically moaned at the sight. He decided to tease Luke and kissed around his thighs, each kiss getting closer but not quite there. 

When Luke harshly pulled Michael hair he decided to relive the boy. He slowly took Luke in, Luke may not be super big but he was thick. Michael's lips wrapped around the boy sucking him all in until his nose softly hit Luke's skin. Luke groaned loudly and threw his head back thrusting up into Michael's mouth. Michael just relaxed his throat and started to bob his head up in down sucking harshly. He pulled off and kitten licked Luke's tip, playing with the slit and he could taste Luke's pre-come.

He went back down on Luke basically letting the boy fuck his mouth and swallowed tightly around him. He could feel Luke tensing so he pulled off with a whine of protest from Luke. He knew his lips were super red and glossy from Luke. Luke pulled him up into a fierce kiss and Michael asked, "Lube, Condom?" As Luke fumbled through his drawer Michael stood to relieve him from his own clothes. When he finally took off his bottoms he hissed in relief.

His hard cock sprung free and he had to stroke himself a few times to release the pressure. He climbed on the bed once again after Luke collected the needed items. He ground down onto Luke feeling his cock and Luke's perfectly alined and touching. It felt so fucking good and both he and Luke were letting out loud moans. "You okay with going all the way? You don't have to-fuck- if you don't want to." Luke just whined and nodded his head yeah. Luke pulled Michael into a softer kiss to reassure him.

Michael took the lube and spread some on his fingers making sure to warm it up and all of them were covered. No matter how much of a heated moment he didn't want to hurt Luke even though neither were a virgin. He pulled away so he was able to properly prep the boy. He slowly pushed through Luke's tight ring of muscle. Luke cursed and arched his back. Luke was so fucking tight and hot. Michael slowly fucked his finger in and out of Luke. Curling it slightly and when Luke's moans grew louder he decided to add another digit. 

Michael slowly started to scissor Luke open he knew that he wouldn't need to prep Luke much more maybe one more finger just incase. Luke's moans were loud and amazing Michael couldn't help but to reach down to his throbbing cock and jerk himself in time with his fingers. "More Mikey, please. Please please please, I need more."Michael added his third and final finger and angled it differently. When he hit a spot that had Luke almost coming on the spot he knew the boy was ready.

He removed his fingers much to Luke's protest and rolled the condom on and lubed his rock hard erection up. Luke was pulling his own cock making beautiful sweet moans and even though Luke didn't talk much he still was very loud. He lined himself up with Luke and slowly pushed in. Luke's tight heat enveloped him and Michael could have let go right then and there. He had to stop for a second to regather himself. He soon was able to make a pace that wouldn't hurt Luke but wasn't too slow.

Michael watched Luke's face, his cheeks flushed and mouth open letting out breathless moans and Michael loved it. Luke pushed back onto Michael to get a better angle and Michael remembered what he said before. "Hey baby, wanna ride me? Wanna feel my cock fill you up even better?" Luke breathlessly nodded. Michael gently flipped them over so Luke was on top. Luke did not even hesitate to pick up the pace. He slammed down on Michael's dick hard and fast.

It took everything Michael had not to blow right there. Luke's moans were so loud he bet the whole neighborhood heard him. Luke scratched at Michael's chest leaving read angry lines that made Michael even closer to the edge. Michael started to slam his hips up to meet Luke trying to find that special spot. When he finally hit it Luke screamed. He went even harder and faster chasing his orgasm, "Fuck, yeah, Mikey right there. Mmmmm mike, fucking hell, don't stop! Oh my god please don't stop, I'm so fucking close! Fuck!"

All that could be heard was Luke's curses skin slapping together and Michael's grunts. Both boys were close, the thrust getting sloppier and needier. Michael thrusted up and grinded into Luke's prostate and Luke screamed so loud as he shot thick white stripes all over Michael's and his bellies. Watching Luke come undone was the last straw so he flipped them over once again. Thrusting fast and hard into Luke, Luke squeezed harshly around him and Michael couldn't take it. He exploded into the condom and rode out his orgasm.

He kissed Luke before pulling out and taking off the condom. He looked at Luke and saw the boy looked wrecked. Michael went to the bathroom and got a wet rag, he gently cleaned them up careful to oversensitivity and fell asleep with Luke cuddled up next to him. Step Ten: Ask Luke out. 

\------------------------------------------

When Michael woke up the next day he did not expect it to be to Luke fucking sucking him off. He didn't complain though, seeing Luke's head bob up and down, cheeks hollow was the best sight in the world. When Luke deep throated him he gagged a little and Michael couldn't help but to moan. Luke sucked harder and faster knowing that the boy was awake. Luke pulled off with and pop and sucked on his finger, Michael knew where this was going and had no complaints.

Luke soon resumed the blow job and slowly teased Michael's hole. He slipped his finger in and Michael moan embarrassingly loud. It had been a while since he bottomed. Luke's fingers were insanely long and hit everything right. With the tight heat of Luke's mouth and his finger Michael was coming undone fast. With a pitiful at hard thrust and harsh suck Michael was coming down Luke throat. Michael pulled Luke's hair hard and Luke moaned around his dick. Milking him to the last drop. Luke climbed up to let Michael taste himself and Michael moaned once more. "Holy shit please be my boyfriend?" And no that wasn't how it was supposed to go but Step Ten Complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't to horrible. This is only my second time writing smut. I did a Lashton and it sucked lmao. But yeah Comment and Kudos are welcome, and feel free to check out my story and other one shots!


End file.
